The present invention relates to a portable work machine having an internal combustion engine as its power source.
A portable work machine such as a chain saw or an engine-powered cutter is usually equipped with an air-cooled two-cycle internal combustion engine as its power source. In general, the internal combustion engine is started by a manual starter such as a recoil-type starter. During the starting of the engine, however, because of resistance encountered by the piston during its compression stroke, the starter cannot be smoothly operated manually. This leads to various disadvantages. In particular, the starting of a high-output engine is difficult; in addition, a great shock may act upon the hand or arm of the operator, thereby putting the operator in danger.